All I Know I Can Be, And So Much More!
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: Just an insight into what Cormac might see in the Mirror of Erised. The fic coincides with the Sixth book. Also, my response to the Mirror of Erised Competition in the HPFC.


**All I Know I Can Be… And So Much More**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to all those involved including but not limited to JK Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Bros.**

**This is a response to lost in my design's The Mirror of Erised Competition**

To be honest, he wasn't even really sure how he came across it, but he had found it. Finally. He had been looking for this thing for years now after having heard _the_ Harry Potter talk about it discreetly. He had been out of his bed for a midnight stroll as his insomnia had taken over almost completely and found Harry showing it to Weasley. Weasley had boasted about being Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. Every night from then on out, he had followed Potter to the room, standing in the shadows as he watched the little first year look into it. He never saw what Potter truly desired, but that wasn't his concern. He just assumed it would have been more fame – not that the urchin needed it.

He hadn't understood the powers just an ordinary mirror could possess and wanted to find out more. He was sorely disappointed when he found the mirror was just gone one night. He had heard that great fool Dumbledore talking about the mirror holding one's true desire. If that was true, he knew what it would have held, or at least, what he thought it would hold at the time he was a mere twelve-year-old.

But back to the present, he still couldn't believe that after four years of in depth searching of the castle, he had finally found the blasted mirror. After he had found it, it made complete sense that the old fool had hid it in the Room of Requirement. No one would suspect it. Oh, but he did. He knew it was there. He had thought long and hard over where Dumbledore would have hidden it and after much research, this was where it just had to be. And there it was, right in front of his nose.

He wasn't close enough to see what the mirror supposed his most hidden desire was and took a few steps closer. As he peered into the magical mirror, he saw Slughorn to his right and Hermione Granger on his left. Slughorn had a hand on his shoulder and held the Quidditch Cup for him. And then he held Hermione by the waist, her head resting on his shoulder. She was wearing the same soft pink dress she had to the Christmas party with Slughorn. He was dressed in his Keeper Quidditch gear and could see a quaffle next to his feet.

He just couldn't believe it. He, Cormac McLaggen, had the girl he liked draped on his arm as she smiled tenderly at him before placing soft kisses along his jawbone, and he had won the Quidditch Cup for his house. He didn't truly understand why Slughorn was in the picture, but he just figured someone needed to hold the Cup as he had one hand preoccupied with Miss Granger and the other was holding a broom – what looked to be a Firebolt. Oh yes, this was good, so very good. He watched as his reflection placed a searing kiss on Hermione's lips and felt his mouth go dry. Why hadn't she kissed him like that at Slughorn's Club Christmas Party?

In fact, she had left him standing high and dry while she slipped away and to talk to who? Harry. He had asked Potter if he knew where Hermione had gone and the stupid git told him that he had no idea. He had lied to him. Cormac grumbled as he thought about the stupid Christmas party but looked back to the mirror. He knew he could get her; she was his. With that in mind, Cormac left the Room of Requirement to seek out the one he fancied. Surely she would still be in the Library as it was well before eight at night.

**Author's Notes: Well, there you go. Cormac McLaggen's deepest desires. When I first found I had gotten him, I was skeptical, but then reading up on him more, I thought this could prove to be fun. He's just so egotistical and a pain in the rump that I could have probably put him as seeing himself as Minister and it could have probably slid. **


End file.
